My House is Full of Beautiful Tropical Birds
by BetrayingWings
Summary: Just like every other day, the end of the world is near. However, suddenly it is much closer than originally anticipated. Four flocks with knives held to each other's necks are forced to team up in order to prolong this world's lifespan, and their own. Will they live to see the world in a newfound glory, or will they eliminate each other first? A SYoC Story! Please Submit and Share


"She calls herself Dove," the petite female hurrying after the tall scientist managed between the quick clicks of her stunted heels against the cold tiled floor. The scientist, easily a foot taller than the assistant he was only just listening to, was swept up in a sterile white lab coat, one that fluttered nefariously behind him as if he were a villain approaching the trapped hero he had been chasing. The grimace of a smirk on his lips did nothing to help disprove this theory. If anything, it only served to heighten the blatant dislike most in the lab held for him, mutations and fellow scientists alike. The assistant currently scurrying astride him was one of this majority. It seemed she had drawn the short stick for the day. Nonetheless, she had a job to do.

"Experiment A0012SR was formed with three percent Steptopelia Roseogrisea DNA, African collared dove," the woman continued seamlessly, falling further and further behind the giant of a doctor as he went, legs carrying him with a sort of confidence that he most certainly did not deserve. The woman resisted the urge to roll her eyes to the ceiling, already thoroughly annoyed with the man as she so often was every day. "She stands at one hundred sixty five centimeters and weighs fifty one kilograms exactly. Wingspan is two hundred ninety one centimeters and, according to the last lab she was with, in Ethiopia, it will likely grow to at least three hundred by the end of the week."

She paused, wetting her lips anxiously as she flipped through the chart she held in her hands, eyes flickering over the pages and taking in the text as quickly as she could. The ink had nearly run out earlier this morning, when she had gone to print out these documents, and the words were splotchy at best, letters and syllables gone or thatched so badly they might as well be. She sucked lightly on her teeth before opening her lips to speak once again. She was cut off with the raise of the doctor's thick hand, heavy and calloused from years of use. Scars littered up and down his spindly fingers and the assistant swore she caught a momentary glimpse of a graphite stain coloring the meat of his hands.

The woman swallowed thickly as the man slowly lowered his hand. Without the woman noticing the two had reached the room the experiment was being held, a cold, bleak thing that resembled all of the other holding cells of the building. Reminiscent of a secret prison, this lab was solely for high priority mutants, ones who threatened society on a level grander than most other mutations held. There were sure to be mutants just as if not more dangerous than the ones they held hidden somewhere in the everyday labs, but their remote region and top tier security was desirable, especially for those who created things that could wipe out half the Earth with a blink of it's eyes. The woman shivered at the thought, snapping herself from the whirlwind that was her mind to instead focus on the scientist once again.

"This is the correct room?" The man asked snidely, lips twisting into a grimace of obvious distaste as he examined the door. Once again, despite the dark stains that had been plaguing her mind moments before, the assistant had to bite down the undeniable need to turn her eyes up, to roll them until they were locked securely in the back of her head. She stayed civil, knowing perfectly well that this man could easily make or break the future of her career, no matter just how disliked he was within the lab.

"Yes, sir."

The man nodded once, a short bop of the head that, if she had not have been watching, the assistant would have surely missed. His hand levitated up to rest against his chin, rubbing lightly at the skin there in a way that reminded the assistant of an old biology teacher she had once had who tended to do the exact thing. A chuckle built in her chest at the thought, her joyous and plump bio teacher from high school who was never without a smile on his face, even when deep in thought, and this lanky, skinny, bitter man before her whom she was fairly certain didn't know just how to smile having such a similar habit.

"And what, prey tell," the man's voice cut the assistant from her reverie. She could feel a hot red blush spreading across her cheeks at having drifted off into her head once again. Luckily the man himself hadn't seemed to notice her spacey attitude just yet. She locked her eyes quickly onto the silhouette of the tight draw of the other's face. His lips were pursed as if he were sucking on a sour candy, one that stained his teeth and coated his tongue. He seemed to be considering his words, and the assistant could almost swear that she caught a glimpse of confusion flash through his eyes. It was gone before she could properly assess it, however. "Is so special about this girl?"

"Well, sir," the assistant started, swallowing thickly so as to clear her throat as her fingers-stubby in comparison to his spidery digits-nervously played with the pages of the completed document she held in her hands. She gnawed briefly at her bottom lip, letting it go almost immediately as she shifted to better face the scientist. Her mouth opened, but she was swiftly interrupted, something that caused a mixture of relief and fear to bloom in her chest.

A knock.

The assistant could feel her eyes widening and, upon inspection of the scientist, as well, his were too. Much less noticeable than hers, of course, but something that differed greatly from his usual unpleasant coloring. The man glanced down at her, hitching an eyebrow as if to ask her what that was as his eyes relaxed back into their usual suspicious scowl. She shrugged, shaking her head softly. Another knocked echoed after the first, making the woman jump while the man just looked at her in silent distaste.

"Who's there?" The assistant finally managed, flinching away slightly from the sharp look the doctor sent her, but not regretting it as finally the slow knocking of a fist against thick, heavy metal stopped. In each door containing the mutations there sat a plate of bulletproof glass, thick and blurred with scratches and hashes littering its surface, most of which were found within the cell. However, behind this window was naught more than a small room for observation, just as bleak as the cage that hid behind it, behind yet another thick metal door, this one devoid of windows. Rather, in the observation room, a wall had been created specifically for the act of watching the mutation. It was one way and, while the observation rooms were rarely ever utilized, extremely useful when one wished to watch just how quickly such small quarters drove a mutant mad.

Taking this into affect, the appearance of a face popping up in the small window plated firmly in the door before them was more than enough cause to send the both of them jumping back in fright, the assistant even going as far as to let out a shriek of disbelief, of fright. The doctor, on the other hand, was much more composed-after he, himself, was righted and schooled from the surprise of the sudden splash of color from within the metal clad room-and swiftly approached the door hissing as he leant down to square his face up against the small viewing window.

The woman seated behind it didn't seem derailed in the slightest, a slow blink of her golden eyes the only reaction she bothered to grace them with. Her skin, the color of the setting sun, seemed to glow, the freckles that dotted the bridge of her nose glistening like stars in the night sky, as if moments away from swirling about her skin, tracing the patterns of the future, the past, the present. Of things to come and fortunes told. Of wishes and hopes and love. The assistant nearly gasped as she looked upon the other woman.

"What are you doing in there, mutant?" The doctor sneered as he pressed his face to the glass, expression one of fury that even had the assistant leaning away. The girl behind the door, however, seemed undeterred, yet another passive blink the only indicator that she had even heard them. The assistant shivered as she continued to study the girl, this Dove who sat in a room that should be impossible for mutants to reach as if she owned the place. And, yet, as if she was merely passing through at the same time. It made her stomach roll uncomfortably.

"Welcome to my home, doctor," the woman replied instead, a voice like warm tea hinted with soft, sweet honey tickling at the two pairs of ears. Both shook slightly at it, unknown emotions filling them thickly, weighing them down as they continued to stare at the girl. If they hadn't had just heard her voice, seen her lips the color of orange melting to pink melting to purple all at one move to shape the words, they would not have known that she had just spoken. Her blank stare remained. "I would invite you in, but the door is locked from the outside. You're free to open it, if you so wish?"

The doctor let out a soft huff of air, his eyelids heavy as he determinedly shook his head. He looked as if he had been drugged, but the assistant herself doubted she looked any better. She felt as if she had been drugged, as well, lethargy weighing down on her bones, threatening to pull her down to the floor, to crumple her until she was nothing more than a puddle in the hall.

The mutant hummed sadly at the man's response, a harsh frown spreading on her lips as she examined the two once again. She looked like a teacher inches away from berating an ill behaved child. Her eyes, however, were still blank, drooped slightly in a way that almost reminded the assistant of the way she and the doctor looked. Despite this there still held a spark in her golden orbs, a light of life that suggested she was in control.

"How unfortunate," Dove sighed, eyes closing lazily as her body broke apart, turning itself almost immediately into what could only be described as a galaxy, swirling black nothingness swirled by colored dusts and drops of what the assistant could only call stars. For the brief moment the girl was exposed to such a sight, she almost felt overwhelmed, her chest heaving as she attempted to gasp, nothing but a chocked whimper escaping her lips.

The mutant, the galaxy, melted, now, falling down to the base of the door, where neither the assistant nor the doctor could see the creature as is snuck about. Just as suddenly, the figure from before was back, Dove looking like herself rather than the galaxy of blacks and pinks and greens as she smiled up at the two, a feral twist coloring her lips as she did. A shock of fear pierced the assistant's chest, a need to scream overtaking her. Her mouth was opened, her body ready to let go, but nothing would come out, not a yell, not a drop of air.

She was pinned to the wall, a delicate hand holding her there, firmly, as the second of the pair crucified the doctor besides the assistant, an angry hiss leaving Dove as she looked up at the two of them. Her blissful expression from before, blank and content, was gone, replaced, instead with a look of heavy loathing, of hate, of disgust as she squeezed tightly at the two necks beneath her touch.

The assistant gasped, nothing reaching her lungs as she began to suffocate, air unable to reach her lungs as her hands came up to wildly claw at the hand pinned against her. It only tightened around her, a wild sound escaping the assistant as she struggled violently where she hung a good six inches from the floor. Somehow, despite the fact that the mutant was shorter than her, and she was shorter than the doctor, the mutant had managed to pin the man above the ground, as well, his toes unable to reach the cold tiles once more.

"Goodbye," Dove said, a teasing lilt in her voice as the two lives drifted from the still open mouths of the bodies before her.

 **Okay! So I am already working on a SYOC story but I'm loosing a bit of inspiration for that one so I decided to start this one up to reboot my imagination and hopefully be able to jump back into that one, and this one, of course! I'm pretty excited, actually!**

 **The basic layout that you need to understand is the appearance of our four flocks (will be listed below) who have always been at odds with each other. Circumstances, however, lead them all back to each other and they must learn to get along in order to defeat evil and save the world! Basically, the power of friendship trumps all.**

 **Flocks and Top Positions:**

 **1: Dust - Violent**

 **•Leader: Dove**

 **•Second in Command: Creep - The Restless Drifter**

 **2: Wind - Playful**

 **•Leader: Eve - arans**

 **•Second in Command:**

 **3: Footsteps - Benevolent**

 **•Leader: Declan - ShadedLyht**

 **•Second in Command: Prof - DarkJeneral**

 **4: Angel - Cold**

 **•Leader: Ecey - TheStuffILike**

 **•Second in Command:**

 **Positions are given on a first come first serve basis and the attitude of most of the flock will be determined greatly on the attitude of the leader (i.e. Dove is a pretty violent gal so Dust is based mostly on violence). Each flock can have an unlimited number, but will be capped if one is greatly favored to others. Feel free to send multiple OC's and, if you feel you have a better name for one of the flocks, tell me! Be sure to share, as well!**

 **OC Template**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Flock:**

 **Position:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **A Bit of History:**

 **Family:**

 **Romance:**

 **Gender:**

 **'Power':**

 **Mutation(s):**

 **Spoken Languages:**

 **Likes:**

 **Style:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Miscellaneous: (i.e. Are they searching for their birth family? any hobbies? etc.)**


End file.
